


The Big Reunion

by carnivallouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reunion, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, Zouis Malikson, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivallouis/pseuds/carnivallouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it's been 3 years since One Direction went on an unofficial break and Niall decides to bring them together again.<br/>Liam's married, Niall's a football manager, Zayn's a rapper, Harry's out with Nick and Louis is a model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks, i'm ill - leave me alone .-.

"If i didn't know any better i'd assume you had a plan" Harry replied, stirring his tea with a spoon.

"No, no, of course not" Niall smiled, "When Liam called i assumed it would be fun?"

Harry shrugged and took a sip, "Maybe it will; maybe it won't."

"You can't reply with that? Listen, maybe it's about time we spoke again? I mean it's been 5 years Harry. We're brothers remember? I've missed the guys and-" He paused tot a moment and Harry looked up, "You have too. I know it"

"Me and Nick are happy" He replied, far too quickly for it to be an innocent comment without any reason.

"I've seen Lou on the adverts, he looks good. Better than he did in a boyband"

"Great. Good for him." Niall cocked an eyebrow and put the teacup down on the table. Harry stared out of the sunny window and into the crowded street.

"They wanted me to do a solo album" He finally said and Niall laughed,

"That hardly surprises me. Mr Styles always was the most talented"

He rolled his eyes, "I said no, it wouldn't be the same on my own." "How did Simon take that?" Although he already knew the answer.

"Like i'd just insulted his mother" "Of course" He laughed, and Harry pushed a hand through his hair. "You spoke to Zayn i heard?"

"Yes" Niall said, "Briefly"

"About?"

"NiazKilam's new album"

"What a creative name" They laughed and Niall nodded,

"What did you talk about really?"

"About him missing us" He thought for a moment and Harry found that suspicious,

"And?" He said, taking another long sip.

"..No-ones spoken to Lou at all yanoe? Like nobody?"

"And? The last thing he told me was how, he was 'over it'"

"Well he must've been thinking, about us i mean? About you?"

"He has a girlfriend"

"She's nice"

"Eka something- she's a model too" "And you say you don't care?"

"I don't. He's in the news a lot, they have a fashion brand together"

"You care" Niall stated and he shook his head, frowing.

"How is Liam?"

"Alright. Him and Sophia aren't on good terms right now, i don't know why."

"Oh; that's upsetting"

"Mhm, how are you and Nick?" "Great, fantastic" Niall scoffed, "You never reply that quick unless there's something you're hiding"

"I was watching New York's Fashion Week"

"You hate New York Fashion Week?"

"Louis was on it" He admitted and Niall smirked, "That's adorable" "Shut up" He snapped, "I was just curious."

"Lies" "Anyway, how are you? Your teams doing well"

"Yeah, very well"

"Thats great Niall, i'm happy you're happy" He smiled but it seemed to sincere and that wasn't right. "I'm not happy, i'm managing"

"Oh?"

"But i would be happy if we could all meet up? For a drink at my house at least? Please?" Harry sighed and rested the tea on the table, leaning on the counter with both hands. Niall slouching back in his chair opposite.

"I don't know Nialler, a lot's happened"

"Even more the reason to talk? Friends, okay we won't bring up you and Louis."

"..when?" Niall grinned with his contagious smile that made Harry's spirits lift a little. The knot in his stomach still didn't move, tightening everytime Louis flashed in his mind. "Friday?"

"Friday it is." He stood up and pulled Harry into a tight hug,

"Oh and Harry" He looked over as he walked away,

"Don't bring Nick" Harry laughed, "As long as he doesn't bring Eka" "I'll make sure. See you Friday mate"

"Bye"

That left Harry in the open Kitchen. Leaning on the counter and sighing, as he dropped his head into his hands. He should've moved on, forgotten Louis by now - but he couldn't, even after 5 years. 4 Years together was a lot, and 5 apart did nothing to stop his feelings. Seeing him again surely would only cause more pain and regret but it wasn't like he had much of a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall inhaled deeply, the smell of smoke filling his senses as Zayn sat happily puffing away in the passenger seat.

"You're right, what if he doesn't want to see us?" Zayn rolled his eyes and flicked the ash out of the window,

"Hey you dragged me 'ere. You better bloody talk to him, cuz Harry's expectin' Lou" "Harry was worried, maybe it's better if-"

"Aye, you said we're brothers. All of us. Lou comes too, or i ain't" Niall huffed, driving the car closer to the gate. The voice box opposite as his shaking hand lent out to press the buzzer, Zayn hummed along to his CD in the player. Even Niall had to admit, it sounded good. And even though he was happy for Zayn, he was a little disappointed. His plan was to maybe sort everything out, get the boys back to normal again, hopefully get One Direction back again. But at this rate it was pretty much impossible.

"Hello?" The voice was a strong Australian accent and he didn't recognise it at all,

"Uhm, is Louis there?"

"Mr Tomlinson- is busy? Can i take a name?"

"Niall Horan" There was a brief moment of silence, and some quiet chattering. Zayn turned down the radio and tried to listen but it was a more quiet rumble than anything audible.

"You have 10 minutes" The voice was Louis' and that made them both smile. It had been a while for sure, and it was somewhat reassuring to hear it again. The gates open as Niall drived his car into the entrance. The house was beautiful to say at the least, a beach villa style - something that didn't seem to suit Louis at all. But that didn't stop them from admiring it or him as he peaked out from behind the large black door. They both stepped out and made their way up the stone steps, a variety of flowers overflowing on each side.

"Louis" Niall said as he appeared from behind the door, he looked great. The same sharp cheekbones and messy mop of brown hair, a black tracksuit and bare feet.

"What do you want?" His tone was rude and that surprised Niall, not Zayn however. He knew they'd ended on a bad note, all of them, Louis reaction wasn't surprising.

"I want to talk to you?" Niall said and his head clicked over to Zayn,

"And you?"

"I'm just 'ere" He shrugged, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Cigarette?" He offered but Louis scoffed,

"I don't need your cigarette"

"Jesus, someone really is on their high horse" And Louis gritted his teeth before slowly stepping back inside.

"No Louis please! Us, the boys, are having a reunion and i want you there!" Louis laughed,

"Great, sadly i'm gonna be busy that day. Have fun though"

"Harry wants you there?" Zayn said and Louis head snapped around,

"What?"

"Remember him? The 'love of your life' for 4 years. The guy you left brokenhearted at an airport? The guy who struggled so much that he turned into an actual womaniser not just some fake appearance like he did for you, the guy who's-"

"Married" Louis cut of Zayn's rant with a yell that the neighbours would of heard and any paparazzi nearby.

"You should talk to him" Niall suggested but that was just like an open invitation to snap his head off, "I don't want to talk to him, i'm over him. Like he's over me."

"Oh yeah i forgot, where is that girlfriend of yours?"

"Working" He replied bluntly but somehow Niall didn't believe him, he didn't seem to make eye contact when he replied. He'd assumed Louis would be rubbing the fact he was in a relationship - with a girl - in his face, but he wasn't, which was odd to start off with.

"We'd love to meet 'er! Seeing as you're so over Harry and so in love. Cut the act Lou, we all know you miss him! Like he misses you!" He didn't reply, just tugged at his sleeve. And that made Zayn feel bad, at least he wasn't continuing to build up his walls. This was a good start at least.

"You miss him don't you?" Zayn asked again, and he still didn't reply. Well until the gate opened again and they both spun around. Someone who they'd definitely drool over if she wasn't most likely who Louis was currently - potentially - sleeping with, walked through the door beside the gate. Looking down at a phone, walking away from the familiar sounds of cameras flashing behind the gate. Her hood up, with short shorts on and a baggy t-shirt with sandals. Brown hair that was messy and down to her hips, hey she totally suited Louis.

"The tall, brunette thing hasn't changed then?"

"Cut it out alright" Louis whispered, She looked up and her eyes were a light green, amazing what a comparison she made to Harry. That wasn't deniable, not by anyone that knew Louis well enough.

"Lou? Uhm, hello?" She was British, and Zayn had to smirk at that.

"Hey, i'm Niall and this is Zayn" Niall said politely but her face fell,

"I know who you are" She snapped and Louis smirked at the ground,

"Wow you two are the perfect match" Zayn muttered,

"Aren't we just" She replied, Louis put an arm around her waist and she lent on his shoulder. Zayn wanted to throw some offensive comment at them, mock her and mock Louis but he couldn't. He just couldn't believe how .. happy Louis looked? He actually looked happy? And something about that really, really hurt him.

"They want me to go to a reunion thing with the other guys"

"Oh, will- you know who, be there?" Niall raised an eyebrow and Zayn scoffed,

"So you're all honesty i see?"

"Why wouldn't i be?" Louis asked,

"I slept with my band member, it's not exactly something that's brought up on a first date?"

"I didn't tell her on a first date, i told her on the second" Zayn furrowed his eyebrows and Niall laughed,

"Listen are you coming or not?" Zayn finally said.

"Nope" He replied,

"Mate, it's one night. A few hours? Liam wants to see you, and so do i? Harry and Zayn can sulk in the corner if that suits them, please? If not for them, then me" Louis pouted and his girlfriend whispered something to him, making him smile. Zayn rolled his eyes as Niall repeated 'please' three more times.

"Right, okay- yes i'll come. When?"

"My house on Friday?"

"I'll be there, see ya Nialler" He nodded and went inside, his girlfriend glaring at Zayn as she walked in. They began walking back to the car and Zayn sighed loudly as he sat down. Niall gripped the steering wheel but didn't start the car yet, just sat for a moment. Kinda of taking in the whole situation. Rubbing his forehead as he started it, the fact Nick was on the radio only seemed to aggravate Zayn more. As he slammed it off and ran his hand through his hair,

"How the fuck did it get like this, Ni?"

"I have no idea, everything was so perfect-"

"Once upon a time yeah."

"There's more to Louis and that Eka girl. He didn't even want to mention her.."

"Yet his face practically lit up when she appeared from nowhere"

"A lot like.." Niall's face scrunched up as he stopped him, mid sentence.

"Don't compare them, please?"

"How do we move on from this?"

"I have no idea, but we're gonna try.."

Zayn laughed, "We need a plan, dear Nialler"

"Yes we do" He smiled, "And i have one."


	3. three

Liam was the first to move on after the bands' split. Seeing as he was Simon's favourite, he got a job at Syco, somewhat managing the groups. But there was one problem and that was the whole 'boyband' scheme hadn't changed. So the same strict contracts that once made his blood boil was now what he was encouraging. 

That was something that the boys' didn't know. And he wouldn't tell them either, especially not Louis, Harry or .. Zayn. 

Working with Perrie was difficult. She was difficult. Maybe in general or maybe just with Liam, he didn't know. But the appeal or her seemed very strange, not what he'd imagined Zayn with. But hey, he barely knew Zayn. Their friendship ended after 5 months of handjobs and snogging, whenever they could get away from all of the boys'. And seeing as Liam 'didn't want to be the gay one' and left Zayn heartbroken, him and Zayn hadn't really spoken properly since 2013. They just acted okay so the boys' wouldn't figure it out. He wasn't ashamed, but at the same time he kinda was. 

Prehaps that was why he couldn't get on with Sophia after marriage. He missed the boys' so much. He'd spoken to Niall, everyone had spoken to Niall, and he locked eyes with Louis at a Fashon Show early this year - which kinda counted(?)

But it wasn't the same. And she was a nightmare, that was possibly why Zayn still is just 'engaged' - if they are even that. Girlfriends' are nightmares in general, at least that's what Harry always said. 

He sat slouched on the sofa when the doorbell went. Dragging himself up as Sophia came downstairs. She looked amazing, to anyones standards, hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in a long, flaring, golden dress. She glared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and going back upstairs. He shrugged it off and went to the door, 

Niall stood gleaming behind it, "Nialler" Liam laughed, pulling him into a hug. 

"How are you mate?" 

"We're good! Just seen Louis" 

"Wait, we?" Liam replied, and that's when his breathing stopped and Zayn's face seemed to just appear from behind Niall. 

"Hello" Zayn said, his familiar accent like music to the ears. 

"Zayn.." His voice shook a little and he knew Zayn adored the satisfaction of him suffering, and Niall was just plain confused. But shrugged it off, due to time. 

"So, to cut a long story short. I'm organising a little reunion thing at my house, just a drink thing and Harry, Louis, obviously Zayn and me are all going- it's Friday" 

Liam smiled, "How did you convince Lou and Haz?" 

"With a lot of struggle" Zayn replied, all he could do was nod at Niall so he didn't get too locked onto his eyes. 

"Why didn't you say anything, when you came the other day?"

"I knew you'd say yes and i only thought of the idea yesterday.. i needed a way to definetly convince Harry. Plus you seemed stressed and i decided to give you some time" He happily said and Liam chuckled, at least Niall cared.

"Why are you stressed?" Zayn asked,

But before he could say 'doesn't matter' Niall and his big mouth butted in.

"Him and Sophia haven't been getting on" He mumbled and Zayn raised his eyebrow, "Ah".

Liam shook him off and turned to Niall again. "Anyway Niall, i'll see you on Friday"

He hugged him once more as he left, Zayn waiting before Niall left to finally open his mouth.

"I'd hug you too, but i don't like you enough sadly" He mumbled and Liam scratched his head awkwardly. 

"I'm sorry about everything"

"No you're not" He snapped,

"You and your happy marriage. You know what fuck you Liam" 

He turned around and stormed off, slamming the car door and then clearly geting yelled at by Niall. 

He waved as they left and then went back inside. Sliding down the door and pulling his knees to his chest. 

Okay, maybe he missed Zayn a little.. 


End file.
